Destinados
by OnlyMarie
Summary: Sabes que, el futuro y el destino... Es una cosa MUY distinta?


**Hola!**

**Bueno pues, veran soy nueva en este mundo (el de colgar tus historias) xD y pues voy a probar a ver que tal... =$ Esta historia es inventada... He decidido hacer algo "fantástico"... Me salio asi como raro. xD Aunque no esta terminada, pero espero que se enamoren del chico como yo lo he hecho... O como yo lo tengo en mis pensamientos.. jajaja **

**Plis diganme que les parece ¿vale? Tambien are otros fics de crepusculo y mas inventados... :DD Bueno sin mas dilacion os lo dejo... ^^**

**Dejenme Reviews!!! me hace ilu... quien me de el primero le pongo el nombre a un personaje (¿?) jajajajajja y a los demas les doy caramelos... =) Gracias por leerla!!!!**

**Bss!***

**P.D Please me ayudan en una cosa? NO ES DE HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!! es INSPIRADA en harry potter... Pero no sabia donde poner las historias inventadas de ti mismo... Asique he puesto de categoria Harry Potter... Pero NO tiene nada que ver con el.... Solo que me inspiro... Pero no mas, seguro quer tiene algunos parecidos pero creanme es diferente... **

**Si saben donde colocar las historias inventadas DIGANMELO!!!! porfaaa ^^ Gracias!!!**

* * *

Lo primero que pensé al verle fue, "mío". Desde ese instante lo demás me dio igual. Y ese fue el error más grande, insensato y terrible que he cometido en mi…

-¡Melinda! ¿Lo has visto? Wow, el chico nuevo no está nada mal.- Esa era mi mejor amiga Marie.

-Por supuesto que lo he visto, quién no podría fijarse en él.- Si, lo había visto y demasiado bien.

-Entonces, sabrás quién va detrás ¿no?- La verdad no había pensado en eso. Pero también sabía la respuesta.

-¿Ya? ¿Esa idiota ya va tras él?.- Estábamos hablando de Serena, en el mundo siempre está la típica chica que se tira a todo el que puede y la que te saca de quicio, bien, esa, era una de ellas.

-Pues, si. Claro, que tu, la podrías ganar si quisieras.-Mi amiga suspiró.- Todos saben que la chica más guapa eres tu, no se porqué les dices a todos los chicos que no…

Según decían, yo era la más espectacular, la chica perfecta. Odiaba que dijeran eso, no era más que una persona como cualquier otra, pero parecía que no les entraba en la cabeza. Pero a este chico nuevo… Este chico era "mío" y de nadie más.

Seguimos andando hasta llegar a nuestras respectivas taquillas, nos tocaba clase de Transformaciones. Era una de las que menos me gustaba, cuando terminaba, siempre acababa con dolor de cabeza.

Oía murmurar a todas las chicas sobre el nuevo, lo bueno que estaba, etc. A los chicos los oía discutir entre ellos porque, seguramente, él les quitaría a todas las chicas. Eso me hizo sonreír.

Antes de llegar a clase vino Alexandre corriendo hacía nosotras.

-¡Melinda! ¡Marie!- Al llegar a nuestro lado, nos dio un abrazo a las dos. Ya estábamos todo el grupo junto, los tres. Nos conocíamos desde hace un año, aunque a Alexandre le conocí hace cinco. Desde entonces, él y yo somos inseparables, a Marie la conocí este año, es mi compañera de habitación. Todos en la escuela teníamos que compartir dormitorio, creo que es para que socialicemos más.

-No os voy a preguntar por el chico nuevo, porque alguien parece que esta harta de eso.-Me echó una larga mirada, ¿tanto se notaba qué me diera igual porque, YA, era "mío"? Marie y Alexandre se echaron a reír. Miré a Marie, se le notaba tanto lo que sentía por nuestro amigo. No sé como Alex no se daba cuenta.

Suspiré y les empujé hacia dentro de la clase.

En todas las clases me sentaba sola, me gustaba estar sola cuando trabajaba, así no lastimaba a nadie.

La clase fue lo más normal del mundo, los demás sacaron sus varitas, yo, no necesitaba varita podía hacer magia con mis manos, poca gente podía hacer eso, quizás una entre un millón. Yo siempre sería esa una, para lo bueno y para lo malo…

La clase se me hizo cortísima, estaba nerviosa por algo.

Nos pusieron varios deberes, bastante sencillos incluso para mí.

Al salir me despedí de mis amigos.

-Nos vemos luego.- Me tocaba una clase distinta a la suya, Hechizos.

-Por supuesto, Mel.-Dijeron al unísono.

Me alejé directa a mi clase, por el camino tuve que aguantar algunas miradas, se suponía que ya había superado que la gente me mirara raro.

Pero me seguía molestando. En momentos como este me hubiera gustado estar en algún sitio perdido, donde me sumiera en mis pensamientos, donde no tendría que preocuparme por nada, sabía que era una estupidez soñar con eso, más que nada, porque no iba a pasar. También en momentos como este, hubiera cogido mi guitarra y me habría ido a los jardines, esa era la zona que más me gustaba de este sitio, el sonido de la cascada a lo lejos, el río recorriendo su caudal a un ritmo melodioso para los agudos oídos, las flores de cada color, su aroma embragiador… Suspiré, todo eso había terminado, me había prometido a mi misma, aprender todo lo que pudiera y así poder largarme pronto.

Al final, levanté la cabeza y entre en clase.

No llegaba tarde, al menos, no ha esta asignatura, las demás… Bueno las demás eran un caso aparte.

Por eso, cuando llegué solo había unas cuantas personas charlando sobre los deberes que les habían mandado y sobre lo duro que era ser mago, no se de que se quejaban, sus vidas eran fáciles en comparación con la mía.

Eran tan ignorantes, solo pensaban en ellos mismos.

Me fui a sentarme a mi pupitre de siempre, aunque me gustara la clase, siempre me sentaba atrás, a no ser que me obligaran a ponerme delante.

Me sentía exhausta, últimamente no descansaba nada, no era de las que necesitaban dormir horas, pero si descansar, me dolía la cabeza continuamente y eso no era una buena señal. Mis amigos no sabían nada, ya estaban bastante preocupados y no quería involucrarlos más.

Saqué un bloc con hojas blancas. Cogí la pluma, la empapé en tinta y empecé a dibujar sin fijarme en lo que hacía. Mi cuaderno estaba lleno de dibujos, pero no dejaba que nadie los viera, nadie, nunca. Sentía que era algo tan personal, que daba miedo. Se que suena a locura pero es así.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos, la pluma seguía su ritmo, lento, pero marcado, expresando lo que sentía, sin ningún guía.

Oí unos susurros que me sacaron a la realidad, hablaban del chico nuevo, decían que todavía no había hablado con nadie y por eso no sabían su nombre.

No les presté atención seguramente fuesen los mismos cuchicheos que había oído en los pasillos.

Entonces escuché el sonido de unos paso detrás de mi, arrastró la silla continúa… Claro que ahí se encontraba mi bolso.

Me percaté de cómo se aclaraba la garganta, preparándose para comentármelo, con una dulce y melodiosa voz, no se escuchaba nada más solo lo sentía a él. No se si es que mis compañeros de clases se estaban fijando tanto que habían dejado de hablar o si por el contrario estaba tan absorta en escuchar su voz que no me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, quería pensar qué era la segunda opción, aunque seguramente fuera un poco de ambas cosas.

-Perdona, ¿está ocupado este sitio?- Preguntó, me hubiera gustado haberle contestado, "por supuesto que no, y menos para alguien como tú". Pero aunque no era tímida, si soy muy vergonzosa, sí, es una contradicción. Pero así soy yo.

-No, no, claro que no.- Recogí el bolso del sitio y lo coloqué a un lado.

Él se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisa, tan cálida y adictiva…

Me giré para que no pudiera verle, quería, pero no sabía como actuar. Dejaría que él diera los primeros pasos, luego, todo sería fácil, muy fácil.

Me dí cuenta de que todavía seguía el bloc de dibujos encima de la mesa, miré hacia donde estaba, para ver que había dibujado.

No era nada claro, ese dibujo lo pintaba todos los días, una chica dando la espalda, apoyada en el pecho de alguien y este abrazándola.

Parece imposible que haya podido dibujar eso en cinco minutos aproximadamente. Pero cuando me olvidaba de todo era como si el tiempo se detuviera. Recogí el bloc y lo metí en la cartera, esperando que no hubiera estado mirando.

Por fin llegó el profesor, bueno faltaban dos minutos para que cruzara la puerta, pero yo lo sabía de antemano.

Mi compañero de pupitre todavía no había comentado nada y eso era tan… Frustrante. Esperaba que no sucediese como las películas, en las que una chica, que no le gusta destacar, es el centro de atención, pero cuando se enamora de alguien, este no le hace el menor caso… Espero que ese no fuera mi historia, aunque mi vida fuese lo más parecido a una película de ciencia ficción.

El profesor Flink entró con paso fuerte, retumbando toda la sala, quizás no tanto.

Parecía que estaba de mal humor.

-Bien, empecemos de una vez a menos que alguien este en contra.- Dijo con un tono sarcástico en la voz. Todos se quedaron en silencio, no era el "peor" profesor, pero tampoco es que fuera un santo.

-Abrid el libro por la página 210.

-¿Y las varitas?- Preguntó el tonto de turno, el que no ve que el profesor tiene una mala leche de aupa.

Flink le echó una mirada cargada de veneno, que hizo que todos nos pusiéramos rígidos.

Pues nada, sí, estaba cabreado, ¿había pasado algo en la escuela? Seguí cavilando hasta que un "eh" me sacó a la realidad. Y no le iba a dejar con las ganas al chico que había hecho aquel sonido. Me giré un poco, para que no nos viera hablar el profesor.

-¿Podemos compartir el libro?- Bien, este es un punto en el que dices, "parezco que soy corta de entendederas." Él era nuevo y no tenía los libros adecuados y yo no me había dignado a preocuparme.

-Claro.- Le dije en un susurro, situando el libro en medio de los dos. Él acercó su silla hacía mí. Supongo que para llegar mejor. Así que yo con la misma escusa me acerqué un poco más. Nuestros brazos casi se tocaban. Y aunque no era mucho, ya me hacía sentir extraña.

-Bellaqua, no se si te has fijado, pero hoy estoy de mal humor, así que… ¿por qué no te callas un rato? – Ouch, me ha pillado.

-Si señor, lo siento, señor.- Dije suspirando.

Todos soltaron pequeñas risillas, incluido el chico "guay".

Me puse roja como un tomate.

-Bien, entonces procedamos.- Flink, se dispuso a dar su clase.- Vais a redactarme los cien primeros hechizos de defensa personal, con los movimientos de varita y lo que ocurre cuando los haces. Además las consecuencias de hacerlo mal.- Lo había dicho tan rápido que costó enterarme.

¿Había tantos hechizos de defensa?

Yo solo me acordaba de tres, y mal. Sí, era la clase que más me gustaba, eso no quiere decir que sea yo la más lista. Lo se, me había prometido estudiar duro e irme, pero, es que es difícil prometer algo que no te gusta y hacerlo.

La clase se me hizo eterna, cuando sonó el timbre iba por el décimo hechizo. Eso me desesperó, era la segunda clase y me iba a pasar la tarde entera haciendo los deberes.

Perfecto.

El chico nuevo no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a escribir y a escribir. Creo que terminó todo a tiempo. Además de guapo, listo y seguro que no me llevaría tiempo encontrar otra cualidad.

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas, cuando él me hablo.

-Perdona, ¿me prestarías el libro? Me faltan algunas cosas y es para ir revisando.- Se nota que durante la clase no me había prestado atención, cómo iba a dárselo, cuando yo también lo necesito y más que él. Claro que en vez de decirle que si, tenía que hablar antes de pensar en como me beneficiaría de esa pregunta más tarde.

-Yo, es que, apenas tengo hechizos… Y son para mañana.-De pronto me vino una idea. ¡Marie! Ella podría prestarme el libro y yo darle a este chico tan majo el mío, un poco retorcido, pero da igual. -Aunque Quizás una amiga mía puede prestarme el suyo…

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa un tanto extraña, se quedo pensativo y esa sonrisa se volvió en una de verdad, más singular.

-Bueno, puede que esa amiga tuya lo necesite…-No se a dónde quería llegar pero le dejé que siguiera.- ¿Qué te parecería una tarde de estudio? –Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.- Así, cuando terminemos de acabar todo lo que nos manden… si quieres me podrías enseñar el castillo.- ¡Sí! La suerte viene hacia mí. Y con cara de chico guapo.

La verdad, no me había fijado muy bien en él. Pero ahora que estaba frente a frente…

No se cómo no he podido perderme antes en esos ojos verde oscuro. Me imaginaba enredar mis manos en su cabello castaño y…

-¿Qué me dices?- Oh, se me había olvidado que estaba en una clase con varios alumnos, mirando con la boca abierta, al chico nuevo que me había pedido una tarde de estudio.

-Es-Esto creo que si que podré enseñarte este sitio y me parece una idea estupenda estudiar juntos.- Le dije con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Entonces perfecto, espero que coincidamos en otra clase.-"Y yo chico y yo…" Pensé- Oh, que desconsiderado por mi parte, hemos quedado y ni siquiera sabes como me llamo. Me llamo Dreick, Dreick Heart.- Así que se llamaba Dreick, le pegaba el nombre, tan siniestro como él, pero aún así sonaba espléndido.

-Bueno tampoco yo te he dicho el nombre. Soy Melinda Bellaqua, pero si quieres llámame Mel.

-Lo se.-Se rió.- Todo el mundo te conoce. Parece que los rumores sobre la belleza de los Bellaqua es cierta, seguro que los otros rumores también lo son.

Genial, espero que no le gustara solo por mi estúpido físico.

No soy guapa, una chica con ojos de color castaño-azulado es demasiado extraño, y con el color de pelo de un raro tono rojizo y cobrizo, pues pierde. Con mi piel de un moreno dorado. No, completamente soy una extraña. Marie era mucho más guapa que yo, con su pelo liso y castaño tirando a rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules.

-Hummm, creo que mis familiares eran mucho mas guapos que yo…-Bromeé. La verdad, esperaba que fuera así, aunque todos decían lo contrario. Nunca podré saberlo ya que están todos muertos.

-Lo dudo.-Iba a decir algo más, pero sonó el segundo timbre, es decir, llegábamos tarde.

-Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos. Toma el libro, a mi se me pude olvidar-Le dije.

-Vale, entonces hasta luego.

Y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra tercera clase.

Lo malo, es que la mía estaba al otro lado del castillo-colegio.

Llegué corriendo, quince minutos tarde. Me había perdido por el camino, penoso.

Me quedé parada en la puerta, pensando.

Me tocaba las artes oscuras, la que menos me gustaba, todo era tan tétrico ahí dentro.

Encima el profesor Mors, aparte de tener un nombre de escalofríos, era horrible. Me caía fatal, aparte de que me hacía la vida imposible, era una de esas personas que solo destilan veneno por su boca. Sea lo sea, yo, tendré la culpa.

Así que me "rajé", y fui a mi rincón de los jardines, estaban un poco alejados, pero ya que no iba a ir a clase, me daba igual caminar un poco más.

Tuve que ir con cuidado de que ningún profesor de guardia me pillara, y por suerte, no lo hicieron.

Sabía que después, tendría que acaecer las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo, pero, ¡qué más da! No tengo nada que perder, ya lo he perdido todo…

Siempre estaba deprimida, es un asco estar así desde que naciste. Pensando que, para qué vivir si lo único que te da la vida son disgustos.

Llegué a mi rincón secreto, lo encontré una noche que me escapé a ver las estrellas de suelo, unos animalejos minúsculos; parecidos a las luciérnagas, pero que no son insectos, algo muy raro. Pero preciosas.

Mi rinconcito se encontraba en un pequeño estanque escondido entre las ramas de una delicada, rosaleda, sus pinchos eran peligrosos, pero sus flores eran únicas.

Y estaba rodeado de un sin fin de aromas, de los arbustos de alrededor.

Me senté en un delicado banco de piedra que estaba olvidado en ese escondite, cuando lo encontré, estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de musgo, pero no me importo limpiarlo, ahora parece sacado de una película de romanticismo italiano, donde la chica se sienta a cavilar sobre su amado, etc, etc…

Solté una risa nerviosa, si que estaba loca.

Estando sentada me quedé mirando la fuente que tenía delante de mi, por donde salía el chorro de agua se encontraba una extraña gárgola de piedra, eso era lo que menos me gustaba de este lugar, pero uno de todo, no estaba mal.

De pronto bostecé, me tumbé y se me cerraron los ojos, lo último que llegue a oír fue el grito de un cuervo…

Estaba oscuro, ¿tanto había dormido? Me levanté deprisa, preguntándome si estarían preocupados por mí…

Salí de aquel rincón escondido. Estaba buscando la salida de los jardines, pero no la encontraba, me daba mal espina.

Miré a mi alrededor y no había nada, absolutamente nada, sentía algo, algo me vigilaba en las sombras, algo que me ponía los pelos de punta…

Quise correr pero mis piernas estaban como muertas, no respondían a mis órdenes, intenté gritar pero no salía ningún sonido de mi boca, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar…

Esperar a que ese algo se acercara…

Entre la neblina que había aparecido de no se dónde, visualicé un par de ojos rojos, de un rojo oscuro y profundo, me dio un escalofrío y…

Me desperté derepente, mi frente tenía un sudor frío, miré a mi alrededor y no había anochecido estaba exactamente igual a cuando me dormí…

Pero es que ese sueño había sido tan real, demasiado diría yo…

Me dolía la cabeza y estaba exhausta, quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Casi a la carrera recogí la cartera y fui hacia la plaza principal del castillo, mirando a todas partes antes de dar cualquier paso…

Las clases habían terminado hacía diez minutos. Supuse que Alex y Marie estarían esperándome…

Cuando llegué a la plaza, los dos estaban allí, con cara de preocupación.

Suspiré, "prepárate una buena historia", pensé para mi. Los tres íbamos a casi todas las clases juntos, excepto alguna…

-¡Melinda! ¿Dónde demonios has estado?- Dijo a voz en grito Marie, siempre preocupándose, algunos de alrededor se giraron a mirarme.

Antes de contestar, llegué hasta ellos.

-No me apetecía ir a esa clase.- Susurré.

Marie y Alex me observaron con los labios fruncidos, haciendo un reconocimiento con la mirada.

-Sabes qué te va a caer una buena reprimenda, ¿no?-Contesto Alexandre.

-Lo sé, ¿qué dijo mors?-

-Pues, nada, simplemente miró a tu sitio con cara de asco…-

-Ah, entonces lo de siempre.-Dije sin importancia.

Entonces vi a Marie y a Alex ponerse tensos.

-Está detrás de mi, ¿cierto?-

Los dos asintieron. "Mierda" fue lo único que pensé.

-Bellaqua...-Me dí la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Qué desea señor?-Pregunté con un tono de burla.

-Oh, nada, muy poco; que desaparezcas de este sitio, pero ya que parece que pido mucho…-hizo una pausa.- Me preguntó, ¿Se puede saber por qué no ha venido a clase?-Claro no podía mentir… pensé con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pues, la verdad, es que no me apetecía ver su cara hoy… Pero parece que no he tenido suerte, porque mira donde estoy, a escasos centímetros de su careto.- Los que estaban alrededor se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Quizás esta vez me había pasado, pero es que después del sueño que había tenido, la charla con el chico nuevo, las pocas horas que he dormido y además le añadimos que a este profesor me lo pasaba por el pito del sereno… Me daba igual.

-Ven conmigo Bellaqua, ya estoy harto de tus impertinencias.- "Y lo que te queda por aguantar chaval" Me contesté.

-Cómo no…- Dije en un tono sarcástico.

Me tomó del brazo con brusquedad y me llevó, supongo, al despacho del director. "Muy bien Mel", me reproché, "menos mal que decías que no te ibas a meter en líos, estúpida".

Mientras pasábamos por unos pasillos, llegué a ver a Serena; con su pelo largo, liso y rubio, al parecer, intentando hablar con Dreick. Su grupo de secuaces, ella y él, se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y se giraron… Unos rieron al verme así, otros me echaron miradas de desprecio… Él me sonrió y yo como una buena chica, se la devolví.

Serena vio nuestro gesto de confianza y empezó a echar humo por las orejas.

Al ver que me había parado, Mors cogió y tiró más fuerte, siseé, me había hecho daño.

Aqua .- Bell-amigo

Le seguí refunfuñando hasta la puerta del despacho del director, era enorme y se diferenciaba que era la del él, porque tenía un gran pájaro de piedra y oro en la encima de la puerta. Se abrió de repente, sin haber llamado si quiera.

-Pasa Howard.-Era la voz del director, se me escapó una risita al escuchar el nombre del profesor, Howard Mors.-Tu también, Señorita Bellaqua.- Empieza el espectáculo.

Fui la primera en pasar, antes de que Mors me arrastrara.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe este encuentro?-El director Gaylord Castellum era conocido en todo el mundo mágico, era uno de los mejores magos que ha habido en la historia.- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez la señorita Bellaqua?- Preguntó mirándome.

Iba a contestar pero se me adelantó Mors.

-Ha vuelto a faltar a una de mis clases y después, cuando me he encontrado con ella, ha estado vacilándome.-Dijo con desdén.

-Perdone, Señor, pero no he querido vacilarle… si usted si ha sentido así…-Deje la frase a modo de insinuación.

¡Lo ve! Es una niña malcriada.-Se quejó.

-Bueno, bueno… Seguro que, Melinda, no lo ha hecho para ofender.-Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí.- De todas formas, me parece mal, que haya faltado a clase. Así que no se va a ir sin castigo alguno…-Esta bien, era razonable, me lo merecía.- Limpiará todos los trofeos de la escuela, creo que eso la mantendrá ocupada.-Wow, ¿todos? ¿En serio? ¡Eran muchos y enormes! Por si acaso, no me quejé.

-Está bien, Señor.

-¿Solo eso?-Preguntó Mors.

-Bueno y una advertencia, querida Melinda, la próxima vez que incumpla las normas de la escuela, tendré que tomar medidas más serias. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.- Ya me podría estar con cuidado...

-Bien, puedes irte.-Me dijo el director.-Y Howard, quédese un momento, quiero hablar unas cosas con usted…-

Me fui hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, profesor Castellum.- Cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, se había terminado el pequeño recreo, esta vez me tocaba Historia de la Magia.

Un royo de clase, en la que solo escuchaban dos. Fui corriendo, aunque llegaba a tiempo, allí estaban esperándome mis amigos.

El primero en hablar fue Alexandre, tenía el pelo demasiado arreglado, eso me ponía enferma.

-¿Qué te han dicho?-Le contesté mientras le despeinaba.

-Pues nada, que voy a tener que limpiar todos los trofeos del colegio.

-Vaya, eso es mucho…-Claro que es mucho pero bueno.

Entonces a Marie se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Apropósito! ¿a qué no sabes quién esta en nuestra clase de magia oscura?-"adivina" me dije a mi misma, por el tono en el que lo dijo, era él.-¡El chico nuevo!-Dijo casi a voz en grito.-Todavía no saben cómo se llaman, sigue siendo un misterio, ni siquiera Serena lo sabe…-Sonreí ante eso, ¿así qué soy la única que lo sabe? Guay.

-Se llama Dreick.-Dije sin darle importancia.

Estaba entrando por la puerta, los otros dos se quedaron pasmados en la entrada.

-Woh, woh, woh… ¡¿Lo sabes?!-Gritó Marie.

-Si, vamos a Hechizos juntos y se sienta a mi lado…-Miré a Marie preocupada parecía que iba a explotar de emoción.

-¿Y no nos lo dices? Muy bonito.-Hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Me han estado arrastrando por los pasillos en el recreo ¿sabes?-La recordé.

-Vale, está bien… ¿De qué hablasteis?-Suspiré y empujé a mis amigos dentro de la clase.

-Pues nada, Flink estaba de mal humor; nos mando muchos deberes y hemos quedado para hacerlos juntos.-Dije en un susurro, no quería que se enterara todo el mundo…

Ahora hablo Alex.

-¡Bang!-Hizo un gesto con la mano mientras lo decía.-Vuelve la sexy Melinda.-Me puse roja como un tomate en cuanto dijo eso.

-Oh, venga parad ya.

Fuimos a sentarnos a nuestros pupitres, nos sentamos los tres juntos.

Pronto llego la profesora, la señora Greene. Era vieja, pero en el fondo se enteraba de todo y tenia muy mal genio.

-eh, Mel, venga cuéntame algo más.-Cuchicheo Marie.

-Luego te lo cuento Marie.-La contesté en susurros.

* * *

¿Que tal? Espero que mas o menos bien. Aunque me resulta extraño... xDxD Bueno pues lo dicho arriba arriba

Dejenme Reviews!!!! n.n

Bss!*


End file.
